


We wish you a merry dickmas

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sex, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Porn Without Plot, Smut, chapter one isn't bad but....., poor attempts at smut, tags will get updated, thigh kink in chapter six
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: a mess of smut chapters of different pairings





	1. Rudolph the Red Dick Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo may or may not be offended by Minghao's comment about his dick size

Minghao stretches his body after finishing all of the interior Christmas decorations. His housemate, Wonwoo is in charge of the outdoor decorations. Minghao looks out his bedroom window. He snaps his neck so quickly at the sight. He opens the window, “What the hell is that on Ruldolph?!”

“Isn’t it a good addition?” Wonwoo smirks from the lawn.

“What about the children!”

“Hao. This is a college town. Hardly any children pass through here.”

“Well now you’ve ruined any innocent college students’ soul.”

“I’m sure most of those still live on campus or live in a church community house. I’m going inside now.”

Minghao is left staring at Rudolph’s strap-on red cock.

 

“You know, I think you gave Rudolph a bigger dick than yourself.” Minghao comments upon entering the kitchen.

Wonwoo spits out his hot chocolate. “You’ve never seen my dick.”

“Yeah but Mingyu has.” Minghao squints his eye, and puts his thumb and index finger about the length of his nose, “And he said it was this big.”

The elder puts down his cup. “That was in middle school.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, big guy.” Minghao walks into the living room.

 

Wonwoo looks up at his study buddy, “Hey.”

“What,” The other doesn’t spare Wonwoo a glance.

“Would it be weird if I banged my housemate?”

“Only if you make it weird.” His study buddy stops writing. “Wait. Why are you banging your housemate? Did you develop a crush on Minghao?”

“Not everyone needs to develop feelings to bang someone, Jihoon.”

“Then if it was just a quick bang, why would you even ask if it was weird? Just bang and get it over with.”

“Because I live with them! I would be stuck seeing them every day!”

“Okay. You know what.” Jihoon points his pencil at Wonwoo, “This sounds like a personal problem and since you appear to be sexually frustrated, go find someone random to bang then.”

 

Wonwoo comes home late from the library. He doesn’t see any light from Minghao’s room. He flops down on his bed.

Jihoon’s words run through his mind. He turns over facing the wall. Is it possible to casually have sex with his housemate without it being weird? Wonwoo closes his eyes. He imagines it’s Minghao slender fingers caressing his face. The fingers trace down his chest. His breath hitches. Minghao breathes heavily against his neck as the former grinds down on his crotch.

Wonwoo’s eyes bolt open. Crap. He doesn’t have to look down to know he has a boner. He saunters to the bathroom to finish off his boner.

 

Minghao spies the elder at the journalism coffee shop. “Jihoon. What did you tell Wonwoo?”

“I do not want to know.”

“He’s been jerking in the shower for the past two weeks.”

Jihoon sighs. “I thought I told you I don’t want to know.”

“Well since you gave me the opportunity to hear it, I thought I should return that favor.”

“Maybe you should just bang him, to get him to stop.”

The younger drops his jaw. Jihoon returns to his report. After a few moments, Minghao asks, “Do you think it’ll work?”

Jihoon stares blankly at the younger before answering, “Please don’t involve me in this anymore.”

 

Minghao leans against his roommate’s door frame, “Wonwoo.” The other hums in response. “Wanna bang?” He watches his roommate nearly fall out of his chair.

“What the fuck Minghao?” Wonwoo glares at the other. “Is this how you initiate all your sexy times?”

“I just want to stop hearing you jerking off in the shower.”

The elder massages his forehead, “Let me get this straight, you figured asking me to bang you, would stop me from jerking off in the shower.”

“Yeah.”

“I call top.”

“What makes you think you’re top?” Minghao crosses his arms, with a coy smile. “I started this, so I should be top.”

“Don’t make me prove that you’re a bottom.”

The smile changes into a shade of smug, “Prove it.” Minghao pulls up the other by gripping the shirt, and kisses Wonwoo’s lips.

Wonwoo chases the lips that leave his. He slightly pouts.

His housemate giggles. “How surprisingly cute.”

“Pretty sure you’re the cute one between the two of us.”

“I’m going to make you swallow those words and more.” The soft voice whispers darkly.

“Make me.”

 

Minghao rolls off the bed. “Hmm. I’m surprised.”

“By what?”

“Your dick is much bigger than Rudolph’s.”

“Punk. See if I want to be your friend with benefits again.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I already know the answer to that.” Minghao pats Wonwoo’s stomach and walks to the bathroom.


	2. Frosty the Snow Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung might try to fuck the snow. Wonwoo isn't going to let Soonyoung give himself blue balls from the weather.

               Wonwoo watches his boyfriend stare at the hole in the snow wall in front of them. Suddenly his boyfriend’s finger jumps to the pants zipper. “Kwon Soonyoung! Do not stick your dick in there!”

Soonyoung turns around pouting, “You’re such a party pooper.”

“Not only are you going to get blue balls, but you’re going to get a frostbitten dick.”

“Then you should help warm me up.”

Wonwoo chuckles, “I’m not a physicist, but I’m pretty sure me giving you a hand job will not warm up your dick enough to handle being in the snow.”

“Blow job?”

“That requires your dick being exposed to the cold air.” Wonwoo watches Soonyoung contemplate some other ideas. “Why are you so insistent on sticking your dick in that hole?”

“Because it’s the perfect height.”

The younger sighs, “I can’t believe you.”

Soonyoung mumbles something into the cold air.

“Can you say that louder?”

“One of the things on my bucket list is to do it in the snow.” It’s hard to tell now which parts of Soonyoung’s face is red from embarrassment or from the winter air.

“Can I keep my clothes on?”

“…No,” comes out in a whisper.

“Oh my god. Kwon Soonyoung. You’re going to make me strip as well?!” Soonyoung slaps his hands over Wonwoo’s mouth.

“Shhhh!!! Not so loud!” Wonwoo side eyes the shorter male. “But yes… If we’re going to do it, then we should fully commit.”

The younger pries off Soonyoung’s hands, “Why is this on your bucket list?”

“Well… I just want to have sex in various locations. Don’t you?”

“No. I’m perfectly fine with just having sex indoors.”

“Wonwoo please~?” Soonyoung whines, hitting the other’s chest playfully. When that doesn’t work after five minutes of it, Soonyoung switches to puppy eyes, and pulling at the hem of Wonwoo’s sweater paws. His boyfriend simply just pulls out his phone. Soonyoung sighs, and decides to use the second ultimate weapon.  “Wonu-yah~. I have something to tell you~. It’s about the spoilers to the game you’re play-.”

Wonwoo tackles Soonyoung into the snow. A hand smacks over his lips. “Okay, if you spill anything about the ending I’ll be the one giving you blue balls instead of the snow.”

Soonyoung grins, “All according to keikaikku. Keikaikku means plan.”

“Nerd.” Wonwoo shuts up the other, by kissing the tip of the nose. He pulls off Soonyoung’s hood and scarf to start kissing the neck. He can feel Soonyoung’s fingers unzipping his coat. He better work quickly, so both of them don’t catch colds the next day. His lips start marking his boyfriend’s neck. Soonyoung starts moaning into Wonwoo’s hair.

Wonwoo starts peeling off layers to Soonyoung’s winter outfit. He pulls up Soonyoung’s hoodie to make his mark on the latter’s stomach and chest. He keeps his hands in the warmest part of Soonyoung’s hoodie, before playing with the zipper of the pant.

Soonyoung begins moaning as Wonwoo palms against his cock.

“Soonyoung don’t move too much.”

“You’re the worst. Touching Frosty, and telling me to stay still to your hand.” Soonyoung groans.

Wonwoo stops his ministrations, “Did you just call your dick, Frosty?”

“Wonuuu~”

“Soonyoung. Seriously. Did you just call your dick Frosty like Frosty the snowman?”

“Maybe,” the other pouts. “Will you at least finish what you started?” He whines.

“Only to complete the bucket list.” Wonwoo moves his tongue down Soonyoung’s exposed stomach. “Gotta fulfill your bucket list in the best way possible, right?” He smirks. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” He pulls Soonyoung’s chin forward.

 “You’re mean.”

“You like it mean.” Wonwoo nips the other’s stomach. Soonyoung begins curling his fingers into the raven colored hair.

He roughly pulls down the other’s pants. Soonyoung squirms at the snow soaking his boxers. “Soonie, that’s not the only thing that’s going to get wet.”

“But it’s so coooold!”

“Then I’ll just give you a hand job, so we can get out of the snow.” Wonwoo starts to pull down Soonyoung’s hoodie. A hand stops him.

Soonyoung gazes at Wonwoo, “No we need to finish this.”

The latter sighs. “You’re impossible sometimes.”

 

The two put back on their clothes on coats properly.

“We never speak of this got it?” Soonyoung opens his mouth. “That includes Seokmin and Jihoon. No one is to know we fucked in the snow.”

“What if they saw us?”

The taller freezes. Did Soonyoung just say ‘saw’ and not see? He turns around at what Soonyoung stares at. Behind the trees, illuminated by the campus street lights are Jihoon and Seokmin, with their backpacks weighing heavily on the coats. The two are in a heated discussion. Wonwoo weighs the consequences of being discovered.

 

“Weird. I thought I saw two figures like Wonwoo and Soonyoung out here.”

“It might just be the sun reflecting off the snow giving you hallucinations.”

Jihoon rubs his eyes, “I might’ve strained my eyes staring at those formulas for too long in those shitty library lights.” The two continue walking out of the Forum.

 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo breathe a sigh of relief. Wonwoo rolls off of Soonyoung. “Did you seriously get another boner just from me lying on you?”

“C’mon! Frosty and I need to be warmed up better. Let’s go to my place!” He drags off a willing Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me at myself: WRITE THE EXPLICIT  
> me while writing: got thi-JK NOPE  
> i swear i'll get there guys.


	3. Jingle Dick Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui gets to know the rock band's guitarist on a closer level

               Junhui sits at the bar, watching the current band onstage. The lead singer’s voice is powerfully soothing despite the genre of the song. The bassist gives his crowd pleaser smile once the set finishes. But his eyes are focused on the lanky guitarist’s emotionless face.

“Moon Junhui.”

Junhui turns around to face the bartender of the night. “Ah Jihoon, can I get another white Russian?”

“Moon Junhui, can you stop ogling the guitarist and hurry back from your break?” The shorter man crosses his arms.

“Fine,” Junhui sighs, running his hand through his purple hair. He’s lucky that they weren’t busy during the band’s performance, that he could spend his entire break soaking in the beauty of the guitarist underneath the colorful stage lights. Jihoon still slides him his requested drink.

Junhui stands behind the bar. He watches the guitarist long slender fingers strum underneath the lights. He recognizes the song as Jingle Bell Rock. The whole band starts to sing.

“Everyone join in!” The singer yells, pulling the mic far away from him. Junhui joins along humming while taking orders. He can hear the band thanking everyone for coming. The bar gets slammed quickly between the break for the next group.

Finally, the next band starts to play. The two bartenders lean against the counter, catching their breaths.

“I got 28. You?”

“32.”

“God damn Junhui. I’m pretty sure I served more than you too this round.”

“What can I say?” He flips his hair, “My looks are a money maker.”

“Hey Money Maker can I get a drink?” A man calls from the back end of the bar.

Jihoon snickers, “That one is yours. I’m off to enjoy my break now.”

Junhui sighs as he picks himself up from the counter. “What can I-.“ The rest of the question dies in his throat. In front of him is the guitarist from the stage. His breath hitches when he takes in the leather jacket and a nearly revealing deep v red shirt.  The shirt is even more revealing up close. If he were to lean forward a bit, Junhui would definitely be able to see his chest and more.

“Can I get cranberry juice and vodka?”

“Coming up!” The bartender snaps out of his reverie, and rushes to go make the cocktail. There’s really no need to rush, no one else is at the bar. He comes back with the glass.

The guitarist hands him a ten, “Keep the change.” Junhui pauses. The cranberry vodka is only 4 dollars, it’s new to be getting a large tip from a sober person. The man smiles, “Don’t worry I plan on making this last a bit.”

“A draft beer would be better.”

“Not really a beer person. Why not just make it taste good if you’re going to drink anyways?” Junhui nods at the logic. He watches the adams apple as the drink is sipped. “Hey Money Maker, do you have an actual name?”

“It’s an accurate description of me,” He flips his hair, “After all my beauty doesn’t go to waste.”

“You would look beautiful in bed I bet.” The guitarist’s eyes grow wide at his slip up.

Junhui chuckles, “Can’t say I haven’t heard that line used on me before. But I think you’ve had a little too much to drink already. I don’t think you’ll remember my name if I told you.”

“I’m only drunk on your beauty. Not on the alcohol.”

He smiles, “Jun. Short and sweet to remember.”

“Jun.” Hearing his name roll off the guitarist's tongue, makes Junhui want to squeal a bit. “I’m Wonwoo. What time are you off?”

“Why?”

“Let’s say this cat is curious about getting to know you better.”

Junhui smiles coyly, “They say curiosity killed the cat.”

“But it ends with ‘satisfaction brought it back.’“

Junhui chuckles, “Okay my shift ends in an hour.”

“Sounds good.”

 

Two hours later Junhui is against the wall as Wonwoo pounds into him. His insides clamp on Wonwoo’s dick. He can’t stop moaning with each thrust. The guitarist devours Junhui’s neck with purple blossoms. The hands firmly hold down Junhui’s hips. Every fiber in Junhui’s body yells to be touched by Wonwoo.

 

Junhui leans into Wonwoo’s embrace after they finish. “Fuck. You’re amazing.”

“Only reacting to the best sounds, is what I do best,” The other purrs. The bartender hides his face against the guitarist’s chest. Wonwoo’s hand brushes through the purple hair.

“So, are you satisfied?” Junhui peeks up. Wonwoo simply kisses the other’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the third chapter was supposed to be cheolhao... but i finished this first....


	4. Dick the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol wants to do a bit more than hall decorations with Minghao

               Seungcheol watches Minghao run around the apartment with never-ending Christmas decorations. He sips on his eggnog carefully.

“Hyung, have you seen where I put the garland?” Minghao calls from the other room.

Seungcheol examines his surroundings, “Which one? There’s a red and green one, a silver and green one, and a gold and silver one by me.”

“There’s no blue one?”

“Should there be?” Seungcheol starts twisting his head for a blue one.

“Yes!” Minghao appears from the hallway, covered in glitter. He picks up and throws around the garlands. He taps his finger against his lips while thinking of a solution. “Can you run out to the store and buy a blue garland?”

“Do they exist?” He puts down the eggnog.

“They do, hyung.” Minghao pinches the elder’s cheeks, “Why else would ask you to buy me some?”

“Because you like teasing me.”

“It’s not my fault you’re gullible.” The younger teases. “So, will you go to the store to buy me some?” He stretches out Seungcheol’s cheeks some more.

“Fine.” The elder sighs. “But I don’t want any cheekiness from you for the rest of the day then.”

“Me? Cheeky?” Minghao mocks gasp. “I would never.” He holds his hand against his heart.  Then rubs his free hand into the elder’s hair.

“Yah!” Seungcheol tries to fend himself. “You’re getting glitter everywhere on me!”

 “You look good in glitter.” Minghao gives a dazzling grin. Seunghceol feels his resolve weakening. He starts peppering the younger in kisses. “Wait! Wait! Hyung!” Minghao giggles under the kiss attack. He finally catches the elder’s mouth. “If you start this now, I have to wait to finish decorating.”

“Are you in an emergency to get decorations done as soon as possible?”

 “Yes.” Minghao hesitantly responds. “The sooner I get done, the more time I have for gingerbread house making.” Seungcheol notices the clenching fist. “This year, I’ll prove to have architectural skills that will beat Mingyu’s gingerbread house.”

“Aren’t you too competitive about that?”

“I don’t question your competitiveness in games.”

Seungcheol sticks out his tongue as he thinks of a response. His hands wander, clasping behind the other’s back to prevent his boyfriend from escaping.

“Cheollie hyung, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” He tries batting his eyes.

“I refuse to be fucking in the hallway we just decorated.”

“How about we just dick it?”

“Choi Seungcheol.” The younger’s lips cover the protesting lips of the elder. “We can just fuck here.” He begins nibbling on the plump lips.

“You’re a mean one. First complaining about wanting to get decorating, now kissing me.” Seungcheol pouts. “What do you want?”

“Are you going to continue pouting or am I going have to do all the work?” Minghao teases, while grinding. Seungcheol dives forward. The elder catches Minghao, before the latter slams into the wall. Their tongues tangle up.

His hands quickly unbutton Seungcheol’s pants. Minghao palms the already hard dick. Seungcheol strokes Minghao’s chin, distracting the younger from his hands pulling down both boxers and pants. It’s almost a silent competition between the two of who’s dick will become hardest. Their pants become mixed with moaning. Seungcheol finally grabs both cocks and rub them against each other. He watches Minghao’s resolve to win melt away.

Minghao sighs, “Hurry up.”

Seungcheol smirks. He slips his fingers into the younger’s panting mouth. “Be good for me, why don’t you?” The elder pops his finger out. He starts leaving his mark on the elongated neck. His fingers circle the rim. Minghao whines, bucking his hips. “Shhh,” Seungcheol puts a finger against the other’s lips, whispering devilishly, “The more you whine, the slower this is going to go.” The younger responds with a quick bite at the finger. The elder responds with rubbing against the slit with his nails.

“You’re the devil.” The younger hitches his breath when the fingers enter him. Minghao starts biting along Seungcheol’s collarbone in a futile attempt to distract the elder. He whines at the sudden emptiness.

Seungcheol simply flips the younger against the wall. “How hard do you want it?” Minghao gulps. Before he can respond, Seungcheol thrusts into him, but only halfway, “This hard?” He can only shake his head. Seungcheol thrusts again, but the younger moans as he feels the cock against his pleasure spot. Seungcheol picks up the pace. Minghao moans his name. The elder can feel Minghao’s fall tightening in the climax. After a few more thrusts, Seungcheol releases into Minghao.

“Devil. I didn’t even get to enjoy that fully. You went too fast,” Minghao pouts.

“Really? I couldn’t tell from hearing your moans.” Seungcheol pulls out. The only signs of embarrassment are the red tipped ears.

“Okay, I’m cleaning up and getting those garlands.” The younger pushes himself off the wall. “And you get to clean up this mess.”

“What?! I did all this work and I have to clean up?”

“Well, if you gave up first all you would’ve had to done was clean up.”

“Xu Minghao, you’re something else.” The younger winks at the elder while going toward the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i did cheolhao justice  
> LIZ HOW'D I DO?!


	5. Joy to the Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui wants more cuddle time with Jihoon

Jihoon wakes up to the sheets vibrating. He rubs his eyes to the harsh winter sunlight. Jihoon reaches out for his phone. Four messages. Jihoon sighs. It’s only ten in the morning. Who needs him already? His nimble fingers unlock the home screen.

“Hoonie,” Junhui’s sleepy voice floats out. “Who is it?”

“It’s just Seokmin and Chan.”

“What do they want?” Junhui pulls Jihoon closer to him. He nuzzles his nose into the latter’s neck.

“Some recording help.”

“Is it urgent?”

“They don’t need me until one.”

Jihoon can feel Junhui’s arms wrapping around him even more tightly. “Good.” The latter begins peppering gentles kisses against the pale neck. A small distraction to the creeping hands sneaking downwards. In retaliation, the smaller man starts grinding against Junhui’s dick.

“I want to sleep.”

“Then why are you grinding on me?”

“To make you stop.”

“You really must be tired if you thought that was going to work.” Jihoon can feel the grin on his neck. The kisses are no longer gentle against his skin. The fingers begin to work their way from his chest down his stomach, lightly massaging each portion they touch.  Jihoon’s body leans into each touch.

Junhui’s torture game begins. One hand begins to play with Jihoon’s nipple, as the kisses travel down his spine.

“Why can’t we just cuddle,” the teased one whines.

“So now you want to simply cuddle?”

“Ye-ES” Getting the last half of that word was a struggle due to a certain someone unable to keep their hands off someone’s cock. “Junhui.”

“Yes?”

“Wait until I get my turn,” Comes the strangled words between pants.

“Gotta escape first Hoonie~.” The voice darkly whispers into his ear. The elder’s fingers slowly pump Jihoon’s cock. The pace is much slower than Jihoon wants. He attempts to rut on Junhui. The elder moves his body out of reach. Jihoon whines.

“Jun. Hui. Please.”

“Please what?”

“I need you.”

“Say it Jihoon. Say the words.” The soft voice taunts.

His ears are tinged red as he gives up his pride, “Junhui please give me your dick.”

“That’s what I thought.” The pleased voice gives him a chaste kiss on the neck.

Jihoon faces around to his tormentor. His tongue slips in between the soft plump lips of the elder. His arms pull the elder’s warmth closer to him. He knows Junhui is ready. He gives Junhui the go ahead signal.

Junhui stretches for the lube in the bedside dresser. The lube coats the long fingers. The elder distracts Jihoon from the fingers entering the younger’s rim by kissing passionately against the younger’s neck. He stretches out the walls, “Will you be able to take me in? You’re so tight Jihoon.”

“Yes. Just. Put. It. In. Or. I. Will. Just. Fuck. Myself. On. Your. Fingers.”  Jihoon realizes his mistake upon seeing a smirk stretches the soft lips. Junhui kisses the other into smothered moans.  

The warmth leaves his lips. Jihoon gasps at the sudden emptiness. He whines at the teasing of the tip at his entrance.

If there’s anything Junhui is fantastic at besides giving Jihoon a good fucking, it’s dragging out the foreplay until he has Jihoon whimpering and at his mercy.

“Ready Jihoon?” Junhui rolls the other on top of himself.

A sigh of relief. Jihoon can pick the pace. It’s the only benefit he gets when Junhui teases him for too long. He slides down the shaft with Junhui holding his hips for support. A soft moan of Jihoon’s name slips through Junhui’s lips. Once Jihoon bottoms out, he attacks the elder’s neck with kisses that would leave their marks behind. His hips start moving on their own. The low moans of Junhui’s voice, brings Jihoon to a blissful state.

Soon Junhui begins to bring his hips to match the pace of Jihoon’s. The long fingers, sure to leave their presence in the morning, hold down the younger’s hips. Junhui’s skin smothers the moan from the other. Quickly following the picked up pace, Junhui runs his thumb over Jihoon’s slit. The overstimulation brings Jihoon to his climax. He cums all over the elder’s chest. His walls clench tightly, bringing Junhui to his climax.

The two heaves against each other. Jihoon gets off the elder and lays on his side.

“Want to cuddle now?”

“After you clean up. Wait, what time is it?”

Junhui grabs his phone. “Eleven.”

“Thank god. I have time to sleep.”

“Sleep after we cuddle in the bathtub Hoonie~.”

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay a junhoon chapter! omg it's smut......


	6. Sleigh Ride Together on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao decides to warm up Soonyoung's finger from attaching the reins onto the sleigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please me know if i need to include other warnings and also other slips up because i don't really beta my works

“Are you sure you know how to drive this?” The group watches Soonyoung attach harnesses to the sleigh.

“Absolutely! How hard can it be?” Soonyoung drops the harness again.

“If he dies I call his workout equipment.” Mingyu calls out.

“You’re going to have to get new pads or do a deep sanitation for the work out equipment. Who knows how much sweat is stored up in there.” Jihoon shudders.

“Okay first of all, I am not the only one who sweats a bunch. Junhui sweats a lot too!”

“I can’t make a puddle with my sweat, even if we do the same workout for half an hour.” Junhui miffs. Wonwoo snorts.

“Let’s be nice to Soonyoung for volunteering to do this for us.” Jeonghan tries to placate the rowdy boys.

“Volunteer? Myself?” Soonyoung echoes, dropping the reins again. “Hyung! You said ‘oh Soonyoung, you worked on a farm, this is your speciality’!”

“You didn’t disagree with him when he first brought it up.” Jihoon inserts.

“Whose side are you on, you gremlin?”

“Who are you calling a gremlin?” Jihoon takes a step forward. “Hope you don’t need your comic books anymore then.”

“This is bullying! Jeonghan hyung!” Soonyoung yells behind from the sleigh.

“And you’re taking too long!” Wonwoo cuts in.

“As the oldest, I say we go inside and take turns making sure Soonyoung doesn’t freeze.”

“Sounds good!” “Cool!” “Hot chocolate time!”

The group dashes for the inn, leaving Soonyoung with the sleigh, horse, and harness. The latter sighs at his horrible choice in friends. “They forgot to designate someone to be outside with me already…”

 

Soonyoung stands proudly next to the harnessed horse, “Perfect almost done! All I have left is to attach the harness to the sleigh.”

“Oh? Where is everyone else?” A soft voice comes from behind Soonyoung. The latter turns around to see a fashionably dressed Minghao, ripped jeans, short puffy coat, beret, and dangling long earrings.

“They went inside to warm up.” He stares at the hole on Minghao’s upper thigh. Why the hell is that hole so close to his crotch? “You do know we’re going sleighing and not a shopping mall, right?”

“Yes.”

“Your hair is going to get messed up in the wind.”

“I know.”

Soonyoung shrugs and returns to securing the horse harness to the sleigh. He hopes someone comes out to switch with Minghao. His fingers start to fumble even more than earlier.

“Are your hands cold?”

“Just a bit.” Minghao steps forward, grabbing the elder’s hands. His hands easily envelop Soonyoung’s. “Oh, thanks-,“ Soonyoung freezes. The younger begins to breathe on Soonyoung’s hands. “Hao, what are you doing?”

“Warming up your hands silly.” Minghao gives a smile that easily disarms the elder. Soonyoung can’t figure out if he wants to thank or curse whichever higher power for making Minghao have the cutest smile.

Minghao’s blonde hair also makes him cuter. Honestly every part of Minghao is really cute until he starts to dance. Soonyoung wonders if Minghao can tell that his face isn’t red from the cold but from being so close to the other. He looks at the horse. Something soft and warm touches his fingertips. He turns his head back to the younger. Minghao’s lips are right next to “I... uh… um… were those your lips?”

“Did you not want me to warm up your hands like this?”

“Um… don’t my fingers taste bAD?” Soonyoung’s voice jumps three octaves as Minghao swallows his fingers. “UM… OKAY I GUESS NOT THEN.”

The younger pulls out the fingers with a popping sound, “Soonyoung hyung, you don’t need to yell. I’m right in front of you.” The man softly giggles. How Xu Minghao can make such a lewd act seem so adorable is beyond Soonyoung’s comprehension. Minghao drags Soonyoung’s fingers along the bottom of his lip.

The elder swallows trying to regain some composure. He must be losing it to the cold.

“Hey hyung, do you think I could try swallowing something else?”

“Excuse me?!” Is the wind numbing his hearing? It has to be. There’s no way Minghao would simply just insinuate deep throating. Either Soonyoung has been defeated by hypothermia or this is a wet dream. Actually, the latter makes much more sense.

“Hyung, let’s go on a sleigh ride together.” The swollen lips utter more seemingly impossible scenarios. The eyes twinkle in the snow.

Well if this is a dream. He might as well go the full way. “Okay.” The younger drags him onto the sleigh. Minghao takes the reins and guides the horse. The ride in the snow feels a bit magical. Almost like an actual winter wonderland. The ride ends too quickly when they enter the barn. Minghao easily unhitches all the hard work Soonyoung had attempted for two hours. The elder watches the nimble slender fingers at work.

“Hyung.”

“Yes?”

“You’re drooling a bit.” Soonyoung quickly wipes off the drool. “Did you see something tasty?” A slow chesire grin makes its way across the younger’s cute face, “Like me?” Soonyoung sputters everywhere. That shit eating grin can go elsewhere. “So I am right,” the younger comments in glee.

Minghao approaches the still sitting man. His thumb slightly parts open the elder’s lips. The two tongues dance inside Soonyoung’s mouth. Soonyoung can feel the cold metal of the younger’s necklace on his chest. He can’t get enough warmth from just the touch of the skin. He needs more. The hands roam freely between the layers of clothing, stripping down the buttons, zippers, and strings. The tongue retreats leaving Soonyoung lonely. “Hyung, do you mind if I pleasure you?”

“How so?” He pants lightly.

“Open up your legs like so.” Minghao adjusts Soonyoung’s legs against the sleigh cushion. He lightly presses his lips against the elder’s legs. Soonyoung’s leg tremble from the feathery kisses. Minghao giggles into the trembling leg. He nuzzles his face against insides of the thighs. The younger’s breath tickles Soonyoung’s thighs. “I daresay your legs would look prettier with some color, hyung.” Minghao breathes deeply. The kisses press purple stains upon to the pale thick legs.

“Hyung say ah.” The elder obediently listens, taking in Minghao’s fingers. His tongue runs over the slender fingers that support the younger’s bboy spinning. The fingers slip out with a loud popping noise. Soonyoung whines. “Don’t worry I’ll fill you up soon.” The low tones are soothing despite the actual message.

The elder gasps when the fingers trace his rim. “Did you like that?” A low hum followed by a soft gasp, when the fingers enter. “Will you let me ride your thighs?” Soonyoung can only nod.

Minghao situates himself on the elder. His hands brush through Soonyoung’s black hair. “Are you ready?” The younger grins.

One of the hottest things Soonyoung has ever seen includes accidentally catching Wonwoo and Junhui sharing a passionate make out, watching Minghao do body rolls, and now this.

Mingao ruts himself hard against the elder’s thigh. The moans filled with his name, give Soonyoung more stamina to continuing bouncing his thigh. Soonyoung reaches ecstasy when the younger begins to body roll against him. The hands pull his hair, and scratch his back. Minghao’s low voice moans into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck. He shortly reaches his climax.

 

The younger rolls off Soonyoung’s thigh, eyeing the leaking hard cock. “Hyung let me make you feel better.”

“I can jerk off myself. It’s oka-“

Soonyoung moans softly. Minghao greedily takes in all of Soonyoung’s cock.

Jesus. Not only can the younger one move his hips, even his tongue is godsend.

“Hao, we should go into the lodge.”

“Don’t wanna.” The younger pouts.

“Then we should at least go on a longer sleigh ride.”

A sigh, “Fine, but let me hitch up the horse. I don’t want to wait two hours. Then I get all the cuddles.”

Soonyoung throws back a laugh. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ myself: wow you're actually going through with these chapters


	7. Santa Claus is Dicking to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Santa~ what are you doing?” Junhui peeks around the corner. “WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  
> “I’m only undressing.”  
> “Can’t it wait until we’re back at the practice room?” His eyes peek beneath his fingers.  
> Soonyoung gives the elder a look, “It’s hot. I want to stop sweating. Therefore, I’m taking off this suit.” He strips off the red coat. “Besides it’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me undress befo-.”

“Hey why am I Santa Claus? What if I wanted to be the reindeer this year?” Soonyoung pouts.

“Just accept it Soonyoung.”

“Your squishy cheeks make for a robust happy Santa.” Junhui pokes the other’s cheek.

“Also you lost at rock paper scissors.” Chan quips.

“Seriously, did you guys collude behind my back so Chan couldn’t be Santa this year?!” Soonyoung glares at the trio. “Because Chan can never win at rock paper scissors.”

“Wow. Looks like Soonyoung gets coal from me.” Chan scrolls down his phone. Minghao snickers.

“Wow Chan isn’t getting any presents from Santa this year.” The elder throws back.

Chan snorts, “Good thing I don’t believe in Santa.”

“Are you saying you don’t believe in me?! What kind of-.“ Chan hits the back of Soonyoung’s head.

“C’mon Mr. Dramatic. We need to get going to the community center. Now hop in Junhui’s car.”  Minghao chucks the black belt at the elder. Soonyoung gathers the Santa suit in haste, missing Junhui flailing his arms in panic at the younger two. Chan winks at him.

 

Soonyoung bops to the radio. The white ball to the Santa hat bounces along to the beat. Junhui’s finger drum along the wheel the entire fifteen minutes it takes to get there.

 

“How was the car ride?” Chan asks while suiting up in a reindeer onesie.

Soonyoung looks at Chan mystified, “Quiet? Junhui just drummed along to the beat.”

“He didn’t say anything?” Soonyoung shakes his head. Chan sighs angrily, “He wasted another chance.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, I better go save Junhui from Minghao.”

 

“Santa~ what are you doing?” Junhui peeks around the corner. “WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Junhui. I’m only undressing.”

“Can’t it wait until we’re back at the practice room?” His eyes peek beneath his fingers.

Soonyoung gives the elder a look, “It’s hot. I want to stop sweating. Therefore, I’m taking off this suit.” He strips off the red coat. “Besides it’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me undress befo-.” Soonyoung runs through all of the times he’s undressed in front of the others. Junhui has never been in the room, once. “Fuck. You haven’t. Let me go change my t-shirt real quick.” He starts fumbling around in his duffel bag.

“N-no. It’s okay.” Junhui’s arm stops Soonyoung from continuing, but his face is bright red and facing another direction. “I’ll leave.”

“Why are you stuttering?”

“I-I’m not stuttering!”

“Is my bare chest that distracting?” Soonyoung teases. The elder replies with a simply nod of his head.

“Wait. Are you serious?!”

“Shhhh!” Junhui hisses.

Soonyoung shimmies a bit, “Want to touch it?” Something clicks in Soonyoung’s head. “Wanna get some Santa dick?” A shoe is thrown at him.

The two turn toward the shoe thrower. “There are wholesome children in this place!” Junhui pales.

“He’s not referring to me.” Chan comments with a lollipop in his mouth. The three watch the eldest run out of the room.

“Can I ride with you two on the way back?”

The youngers exchange mischievous looks, “No.”

 

“Junhui are you not going to talk to me?” The driver focuses on the road. “Sorry. I crossed the line.”

“Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what?” The car takes a sharp turn. Soonyoung grips on to the handle bar, “HOLY SHIT JUNHUI!”

The driver parks the car along the roadside and turns the emergency lights on, “About getting some Santa dick.”

“I mean… yeah the offer is there.” Soonyoung is a bit at a lost. “Do you want to do it now?”

“Then don’t mind me.”

“Wait don’t you want to put the car somewhere safer?”

“A little thrill is nice, don’t you think?” That coy smile is dangerous. The owner of that smile is a dangerous man. But dangerous people have always attracted Soonyoung.

Soonyoung goes pliant at the soft kiss. His lips chase after the plump lips. His return kiss is rough and full of passion.

 

The dancer feels like he’s drowning in the touches and warmth that is Junhui. If drowning is as sweet and blissful as this, Soonyoung would go jump into the lake. His head breaks through the surface of the water when Junhui’s lips leave his to get some air. His hands reach out to pull down the elder. He wants more. He needs more.

 

All decency was left behind at the community center. Long legs are generally useful. Long legs are not useful when two tall individuals are trying to fuck in the backseat of a Camry. But the long legs are nice, especially when toned. Junhui’s thighs grip tightly to Soonyoung’s sides, making it even more enjoyable for both.

 

“Should we go back to the practice room?”

“Noooooo.” Junhui holds down Soonyoung from going to the front seat. “They’ll know that we’ve fucked.”

“Well if they know that, why not just continue at your place?”

“I can’t believe I fell for someone like you.” Junhui’s large hands attempt to hide his embarrassed face.

“I’m glad you did.” Soonyoung gives a quick peck, “I want to continue this.”

“Being fuck buddies?”

“Well that and more.” The younger grins brightly at the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly no shame. i'm dying of boredom in a 30 min free wifi airport. someone please let my next plane actually make it to my final destination I haven't laid down to sleep in over 24 hours


	8. O Christmas Dick (cyuhao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaha im back fir a bit

Jeonghan turns to the last member of the office who has yet to say anything so far, “Any plans this year?”

Minghao sinks in his chair. “Doubtful.”

“Why is that?”

His head rests against his keyboard, “Mingyu hasn’t returned from his modeling trip.”

“Where is he now?”

“Australia. Showing off his body for the beach, the swimsuits, the company workers, -.”

Soonyoung interrupts, “Everyone but you.” Jeonghan gives him a death glare.

“It’s fine Jeonghan. Everyone knows. I’ll be here on Christmas eve working.”

“Hold up! Are we even open then?”

Wonwoo stares at his fingernails, “We are since someone is behind on their work load.”

“It’s not my fault!” Soonyoung stands up immediately.

“No one said it was you.”

 

Minghao feels his shoulders aching from hunching over the computer monitor for so long. Before Wonwoo had left, he scolded him to take a break. Trying to design not extremely floral pants is annoying in its own way. Whoever’s request this was, he’s going to murder them.

He hears the door open. “Soonyoung you can leave the food by the door.” The door closes with the scent of black bean noodle wafting to his cubicle.

The familiar cologne wafts up his nose. Following behind is the is the warm embrace with the familiar weight on his shoulders.

“What are you doing here?” The lips begin pressing soft kisses against his neck. He leans back against his chair. “You should be at home resting.”

“I thought you had to stay in Australia over the holidays.” His chair swivels to face him.

“Received a call from some fellow concerned friends.” Mingyu saddles the other. “I told you to tell me if you needed me to come back sooner.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt your work.” His eyes stare at the floor.

Mingyu’s hands pull up his chin. “You could never interrupt it. I will always make time for you.”

“Just shut up and let me kiss you.” He roughly bites Mingyu’s lower lip to allow his tongue to enter. He swallows every moan that slips out between the other’s lips. Fingers slip into his pants, undoing his tucked shirt.

Mingyu groans, when his shin kicks the table. “Fuck.”

“Hmm… We need to move into a bigger space for you daddy long legs.” Minghao sits up, buttoning up his pants. “Follow me.”

 

“It’s fine. There’s no need for security cameras in the glass conference room. Since usually everyone can see what’s happening.” Minghao smirks.

“Maybe we should call someone up to turn off the other cams in the building?“

“No need. Already taken care of.” Mingyu is pulled into the room. “Besides I refuse to share you with anyone else right now.” He sucks along Mingyu’s collarbone. “For today only I get to see this.” He lays against the table, pulling Mingyu down with him.

His fingers run along Mingyu’s spine. “I can’t believe you’re still ticklish here.” Chuckling at the model trying not to shake too much.

“Shut up and be kissed.” Mingyu pouts. Minghao eats whatever his boyfriend was going to say next.

 

Both their pants are pooled around their ankles. Shirts in a pile on the floor.         

Finally, Minghao has had enough of just touching Mingyu. He can tell from the size of the latter’s dick, he is too. “Off.” Tugging off the latter’s boxers.

He pants, “We don’t have lube though.”

“Don’t worry about that. Mingyu be a darling and open up wide for me.” His fingers slip in and swipe along the outsides of the latter’s teeth. He leaves a trail of kisses down the sculpted chest, tanned abdomens, toned legs.

“Mi-minghao?” His voice pitches when he feels warmth embracing his cock. The wet fingers slide down his front.  He grips onto the other’s light brown hair when he feels teeth lightly applying pressure. “Oh my god.” The soft hums vibrate around his cock. Minghao keeps bobbing his head, driving Mingyu crazy.

Minghao’s hand keep him from thrusting as hard as he wants into the other. With a large pop, “Are you ready?”

“Ready for what? Why did you stop me?” Mingyu whines.

“To sit and enjoy the show.” He climbs up on the table and gets on all four, rim facing his boyfriend. He slides one finger in. There’s a huge intake of air, that makes him slide three fingers in. As they rub across his prostate, he can feel his arm buckle. He watches Mingyu’s pupil grow large and dark.

“Let me do it.” He tenses up, when he feels Mingyu enter him.

His brows furrow in, “Is everything okay?” His hands start rubbing slow circles at his hip.

“It’s great. Keep going.” They both take a deep breath. That ends with a huge sigh of pleasure and relief mixed together.

 

 

They stare at the mess on the table. “We should probably clean this up.”

 

 

Minghao sighs. Today is going to be rough trying not to get a boner when he remembers what they did last night.

“Conference today in the glass- are those hick-?!” Soonyoung nearly screeches the last part. Wonwoo throws a pile of papers at Soonyoung before he finishes the last word.

**Author's Note:**

> originally was going to do a series, but i didn't have enough guts to post smut short stories
> 
> liz and hannah.... i hope you're cool with being co-creators


End file.
